If only they knew
by CWprodigy
Summary: Just a quick oneshot that popped into my head after watching the episode Silence. Feature a Olivia/George/Eilliot threesome so you are warned. Please rate and review.


**A/N: Just a small idea that popped into my head when watching the episode "Silence" when I first saw George's office. Yeah so I noticed there were a few errors when I first published it and being the OCD person I am I just couldn't let it go. Anyway if you want to rate and review again please feel free.**

**X**

"Stop it!" In that moment his calm demeanor broke. All the people in the precinct stop and stare. Never had anyone heard George yell. His usually kept his voice calm, even. People knew him as Dr. George Huang, a calm compassionate man. It took a lot to rile him up. But Olivia and Elliot had been arguing all day and it was driving him up the wall. They always did bicker like children but today it had been nonstop yelling driving everyone in the precinct crazy.

Olivia and Elliot stare blatantly at him never hearing George get this angry before.

"Stay out of this Doc." Elliot barks fixing George with his steely gaze. The FBI employee was unfazed.

"No Detective I won't." His voice is back to its calm neutrality. It grated on Elliot's nerves. Elliot stalked up to the other man until he was invading his personal space.

"I said stay out of this." His voice was gravelly, hard.

"Elliot…" Olivia trails of warningly. Elliot simply ignored her. George didn't move, he didn't even look scared.

"Alright Doc, you wanna be in it? Fine, you're in it. I hate the way you move around here with that smug look and sense of superiority. Come on Doc show us you're not emotionless." Elliot stepped closer.

"Stop." George's voice was still giving nothing away.

Elliot's eyes flashed with anger.

In a bout of strength he roughly shoved the doctor who in turn lost his footing into the closest desk with a thud.

Everything was silent. No one could believe what they had just seen. They all knew Elliot had anger management problems but he had never lashed out at the mild-mannered doctor.

"Elliot!" Olivia exclaimed, moving quickly to the small Asian man. George seemed shocked but uninjured. He looked up at Elliot with wide eyes full of surprise, anger, and mostly hurt. Elliot seemed shocked by what he had done.

"George I…" Elliot trailed off moving toward the doctor. George reacted on instinct and retreated into Olivia who was still crouched at his side. The action caused Elliot to stop immediately. George was afraid of him?

"Alright people back to work!" Cragen's voice sounded through the office. The silence was broken. Telephones began to ring, people continued to move about, and Olivia led George back to his office.

"Stabler, my office now!" Cragen boomed. Elliot sighed, he really wanted to talk to George but he was sure Olivia would have killed him if he tried. He slowly moved to Cragen's office and sat in a chair across from his boss's desk.

"Elliot what the hell is wrong with you?" Cragen began. "I can tolerate you losing it around rapists and child molesters but I WON'T tolerate you hurting a member of this precinct, especially not Huang. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes cap I'm sorry." Elliot said sounding like a scolded school boy.

"Tell that to George." Cragen said. Elliot nodded knowing his was being dismissed. Fin and munch stared at him as he walked back to his desk.

"What?" Elliot asked irritably. Munch merely raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin." Fin shrugged. "Just wondering when you're gonna apologize to the Doc."

"Like you actually care about him." Elliot spat picking up a report he had to fill out.

"We do Elliot and we know you do too." Munch spoke in his usual manner. Olivia made her way back to her desk putting an end to the conversation. She glared openly at Elliot who in turn pretended not to notice.

"You're an ass."

"Oh so you talking to me now?" Elliot asked nonchalantly not looking up from his file.

"You hurt him."

Elliot paused. He hated himself for hurting George. The Asian man was compassionate and calm to everyone around him. The hurt in his eyes stung Elliot's being. Olivia must have seen the way his face changed because her voice softened.

"You should go apologize." Elliot merely nodded and removed himself from his desk and headed to George's office.

The door was slightly ajar and Elliot opened the door slowly. George was at his desk filling out paperwork and occasionally rubbing his eyes as if he had a headache.

"George." Elliot called closing the door behind him. George looked up, his face expressionless.

"Detective." George greeted in monotone.

"Please George, don't be this way." The detective pleaded moving to stand behind the profiler. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He rested his hands on George's shoulders. He could feel the tension and slowly began to knead.

"But you still did." George voiced trying his hardest not to give into Elliot's touch. He wasn't usually this combative but he still had a right to be pissed. Not only had Elliot embarrassed him in front of his co-workers, he had assaulted him.

"If it's any consolation Liv hates me." Elliot said dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

"It's not." George said inhaling as Elliot nipped his ear.

"You do realize that I could arrest you for assaulting an FBI agent right?" George asked smiling wryly.

"Sexual assault or just assault?" Elliot smirked, kissing his neck.

"Both." George smirked back.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Elliot asked hopefully. George rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I forgive you El." No sooner had the words left his mouth; Elliot turned around his lover's swivel chair and kissed him happily.

"Happy to see my boys have made up."

Both men turned around to see Olivia staring at them with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Do you still hate me now?" Elliot asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"That only works when George does it." Olivia rolled her eyes as she moved to stand on the other side of George's chair. She kneeled down and gently kissed George's soft pouty lips.

"I'll stop hating you when you make it up to George tonight." Elliot gave her a dirty little grin and stared at George with lust-filed eyes, his intentions clear.

"That can be arranged." He answered huskily. He kissed George passionately forcing his tongue into the shorter man's mouth. George moaned and allowed the kiss to nearly overwhelm his senses. Kissing Elliot was always rough and passionate and it seemed to _always _make his lips swollen but honestly he couldn't complain.

"Not in the office." Olivia chastised though her voice took on a lust filled quality.

George turned to her. His lips were swollen and pouty, his eyes filled with need. His inky hair was mussed from Elliot running his hands through it and he was panting softly. Basically he was a hot mess. Olivia unknowingly licked her lips.

"Lunch?" Elliot asked knowing Olivia was two seconds away from jumping their lover.

"Yeah sure." George agreed running a hand through his hair in an attempt to bring it back to order.

They all headed out of George's office. The precinct was back to its normal hustle and bustle as if nothing had happened a mere 30 minutes before.

"Going for lunch, you guys want something?" Olivia asked Munch and Fin. They both shook their heads. Both detectives noticed the Doc's slightly disheveled appearance but knew better than to comment most likely not wanting to know the answer. They looked at each other but shook their heads dismissively deciding it would be better if they were left in the dark about certain things.

If only they knew.

X

**A/N: Okay this is it. I know its short but here it is. Please rate and review. **


End file.
